


Choice Of Direction

by ranae654



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Brief mention of Serena Van Der Woodsen, Depression, Drama, Hangover, Love, M/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in season 5, specifically 5x08 of Gossip Girl of course with a little twist. Chuck is Dan's supporting, loyal boyfriend of a couple months and is there with him threw his depressing downfall with 'Inside' and stands by his side as he takes his own course of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice Of Direction

This was probably the worst day ever. Dan had his book ratings go down, and was informed an hour ago that no one wanted any movie rights for Inside.  
About an hour later Chuck heard the elevator shutting and went out of the kitchen to see who it was. Dan was stumbling through the room to make his way to a seat in the living room. Right off the bat you could tell he had a couple of drinks.  
Chuck grabbed a bottle of water off the kitchen counter and made his way over to Dan, sitting the bottle in front of him. "I take it you've had a rough day." All that was made was an annoyed huff from the boy whose dreams that have now been crushed. Chuck put his arm behind Dan's shoulders and pulled him in close next to him. "Why don't you tell me about it. I assume I'm always the first one you tell when you have a difficult problem or an unplanned change of events happened. So talk to me, have some water while your add it to." Dan lazily reached for the bottle and chugged half of it in under thirty seconds. He knew his boyfriend was right, who else would he go to besides the one that holds his heart. He didn't quite know where to begin, the day was terrible, the only thing that could cure it was alcohol. Setting the water bottle back down he turned to Chuck and looked him straight in his loving, caring eyes. "The ratings went down on Inside and no one wants the movie rights to it anymore. The numbers of copies being sold went down by seventy five percent and now my career is pretty much screwed. So I figured why not get drunk, sense I'm a huge failure anyways." Chuck shook his head no not agreeing one word of what Dan just said. He watches him as he takes another sip of his water non-chalantly. This just didn't make any sense. In Chuck's point of view the book was great despite the character changes and his character's storyline. The book was doing a phenomenal job and it just stops selling out of nowhere. It rendered his mind, and puzzled him. How in the world does a book like that not get the attention it deserves and why does Dan feel like he's a failure his work his amazing no matter what anybody else says and nothing is going to change that. Chuck was about to speak when both of there phones went off. Dan who was too lazy to try and get his out of his pocket just sat there in a haze not really caring about anything right now.  
Chuck gave him a kiss on the forehead telling him it'll be alright and then checked his phone. It was a Gossip Girl blast. "Rumor has it that this unlikely outcome has turned Lonely Boy from an outsider into a plain old hot mess. Watch out Upper East Side, who knows how this story will end." Below was a picture attached to the blast of Dan heading out of a bar with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
Dan closed his eyes as he felt Chuck tuck his phone back in his pocket. "Do I even want to know?" Taking out his phone he read the first two words until he got a reminder about Blair and Louis's shower. Chuck listened to his boyfriend release an annoyed sigh and watched as he stood up grabbing for a glass of whiskey instead of the water. "Ah, I forgot all about the shower, we may as well get this over with right?"  
Dan set the now empty glass back down on the table and made his way over to the elevator tripping over his own feet. Chuck was quick to get up and help him and try to stop him from going. "Why don't we just stay here we can congratulate Blair and Louis tomorrow, you need rest." Dan got up waving him off and went to press the elevator button. "No, no way I have a few words to say to her that I've been needing to get off my chest I mean everyone else forgave me about the book so why can't she." He picked up a flask that was full, sitting on a table next to the elevator. Chuck new there was no way of stopping him sense he was obviously on a mission that he wasn't going to give up on until he was satisfied with the outcome.  
Dan stepped into the elevator quickly being followed by his very protective boyfriend. "Well you're not going alone, I'm coming with you, and it's not an option for you and try to stop me." Dan put his hands up in surrender as Chuck pushed the elevator button. This was going to be a long night.  
The whole car ride felt like is an hour. Chuck had to sit there and listen to Dan talking about nothing that had no amount of value to anyone, he just wouldn't stop.  
Arriving at Blair's they went into the elevator to be met with stares from a bunch of rich snobby people who you could tell were judging Chuck on the person he chose to be in a relationship with and judging Dan by the way he was dressed and the way he was acting.  
He mumbled a fake apology under his breath and the woman to his left gave him a fake smile and moved a little farther away from him. After taking another drink out of the flask he noticed the woman's movement. "Okay, yeah, I'm as you can tell crashing this party. But it's only because I need to stop wanting, and start becoming a man who speaks up for himself and stop allowing other people to control what happens in my life. I wouldn't expect you to understand what I'm saying." He stopped talking for a moment and looked to the ground to think, seconds later he glanced around the elevator noticing he didn't know anyone except for Chuck. "Who the hell are you people anyway?" The elevator opened in the nick of time and everyone rushed out of it, the last man gave him a disgusted look and hurried out the elevator. Dan looked at him once again to think for a minute. "Hmm, must be friends with the groom." Chuck hit him in the head and pushed him out of the elevator. "What was that for?"  
"You know what it was for just don't make a huge scene and make us look like idiots." Dan just slumped and walked into the room when something caught his attention, it was glasses of champagne. "I'll try. Ooh I'm going over there where the fun stuff is." Chuck's eyes followed Dan to where he was going but people got in the way cutting off his ability to see him. Chuck waited a half an hour and when he still couldn't see or find him in the crowd of people he decided it was time to get up and start looking. He saw Louis and decided to ask him if he's seen his drunk, hot mess of a boyfriend. "Okay, okay, I'm doing this." As soon as Louis layed eyes on Chuck he was in complete protective mode over Blair and looking around for her. If Chuck was here that must've ment Brooklyn trash was here to. "What the hell are you doing here Chuck. Scratch that, why don't you go get your wasted boyfriend the hell out of here before Blair realizes you two are here."  
"That's what I was just doing, as you can see Daniel isn't in his best place as of now, and I'm trying to find him and get him home safely. I'm sure this exact thing was something you and Blair would hope to avoid. My apologies." He spotted Dan in the crowd picking up yet another, glass of champagne off of a tray making his way toward Blair. Chuck patted Louis on the arm thanking him for his time, before he went to get Dan.  
Jerking back Dan looked behind him to see Chuck pulling on his arm. "Common, let's go, we weren't invited and this is the last thing they need as of now. I'm taking you home." Dan gave in saying repeatedly "Alright, alright." Just when he had Chuck fooled, he oulled out of his grip heading over to Blair. "Right after this." Chuck sighed and went after his boyfriend. Dan spotted Blair talking to Serena probably about the Gossip Girl sources that have gotten released. "Blair." She turned around, automatically knowing it was Dan, she also spotted Chuck. "Are you kidding me do neither of you two idiots know what uninvited is. It mean uninvited as in, you're not supposed to be here. Now leave before my party gets even more ruined by a Humphrey and a Bass." Chuck smiled, kindly at her, setting his hands gently on Dan's arms. "We didn't mean to intrude, we, we're just leaving." Before Chuck could guide Dan away he pulled forward. "Wait, wait, wait. I want to know why you out of everyone can't forgive me about the book. I treated you like a princess, and said not one horrible word about you throughout Inside." Blair fanned herself with an enveloped as Dan's not so fresh breath entered her breathing area. She was about to respond when Louis came over. "Is there a problem, Blair? "  
"Yes! This whole party is damaged and drowning more and more. First the Gossip Girl sources and now they're here. Please just get rid of them!" Louis nodded, guiding them to the elevators.  
Dan and Chuck were walking on the sidewalk to the Empire, when Chuck decided to take a break when he could tell Dan was struggling to keep up with him. He sat on a set of steps, Dan sitting to the right of him.  
"What the hell was that? I thought you wanted to say a few words to Blair, not interrogate at her own party."  
"I'll admit I may have gotten a little carried away but I had to get it off my chest."  
"Do you feel better now?"  
"Honestly, no not really." Chuck ended the conversation by getting up and putting out his hand for Dan to take and stand up.  
He willingly took his hand and they walked back to The Empire.  
Halfway there Chuck had noticed Dan beginning to get drowsy. He bared his arm for Dan to take but instead of accepting the help Dan swiftly started to lean over like he was falling to the ground so Chuck caught him in his arms and let out a suppressed sigh, before heading forward.  
He had woken up a little bit but not much once they were in the elevator and instead of heading the their bedroom Dan made his way to the closest spot to sleep, the couch.  
Chuck took off his coat for him and set on the chair beside him. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to bed.  
He was woken up around eight or eight thirty in the morning although the sun was a nice set to the almost beautiful morning the sounds coming from the bathroom were very unpleasant.  
He jumped out of bed immediately and walked in a rather fast but normal fashion into the bathroom and wasn't surprised when he saw Dan hunched over the toilet bowl spilling out all of the contents in his stomach which was mostly alcohol.  
He sighed and went to sit next to him, putting a comforting hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into it. "I told you, you should've rested yesterday." As if on cue Dan stopped throwing up and Chuck flushed the toilet for him. "I'll order room service." Dan clutched onto Chuck's arm as if he would let go the man would be taken away from him. "Don't leave, besides I don't think I can handle any food right now." He didn't want to but he let go of Chuck and his hands grabbed the toilet bowl as he threw up some more. "I know you don't wan to eat but your stomach needs something in it, you haven't eaten in over twelve hours, I'm ordering it whether you want me to or not and you're going to eat whether you want to or not even though I'm not a huge fan of this but I will force feed you if I have to so don't test me." Dan nodded as he finished up once again.  
Chuck went into the living room, picking up the phone. "This is Chuck Bass I'd like whatever the special is sent up to my room immediately. Thank you." Dan walked in shortly after and took a seat on the couch. Chuck walked over to the man and was about to kiss him but Dan's hand stopped him. "Please don't, I smell terrible and I'm sure my breath does as well."  
"Do I look like I care Humphrey." Chuck connected their lips in a fast but romantic motion. Dan let it sink in that he literally was the most luckiest person in the world. Chuck released himself from the kiss as the elevator opened and room service brought in the food on a tray, setting it on a table that was empty next to Dan.  
Chuck thanked the lady one last time and waited for her to get in the elevator to continue their not so much of a conversation. He sat down beside Dan setting a hand on his thigh. "Maybe once you're finished and I highly suggest this. We take a shower together, and then if you want we can rent a movie, of your choice of course and watch it together. How's that sound?" Dan smiled like a child up at Chuck. "Wonderful."  
"Good." Chuck leaned into kiss him and went to get clothes for them. "I love you!" Dan shouted after him and Chuck stopped where he was heading back to him quietly and bent Dan's head back to kiss him, taking him by surprise. "I love you too and don't forget it."


End file.
